Young Justice - earth 27
by Ladykiaracat
Summary: This is a different team, same plot, some new adventures (by me), and full of characters that don't get enough love *cough*Damian*cough* story told by Miss Martian who is not really martian ... But that's in later chapter / Romance, Humor and Adventure :D Rated T because ... kissing ?
1. Ch1 - Today is the day

Chapter 1 – Today is the day

I am so excited! I am joining the team! Uncle J'onn and Mister Batman said I was ready but I'm still nervous, this is the best thing that could happen to me and I hope I can make Uncle J'onn proud, it's a lot of pressure.

We arrived at the Mount Justice at 8:06 am, I walked through the huge hall with my heart beating out of my chest.

» It's going to be okay L'arr, you're ready. – said, actually thought, my uncle.

» Yeah, Thank you, for everything. – he smiled in response.

"… Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian" – that's my cue!

"Hi!" – Great my mind went blank

There were 3 boys and 1 girl in front of me, one boy had red hair and blue eyes, he was the smaller, he exuded a calm and happy aura; next to him was the girl, she had blond wavy hair and grey eyes, she had gills so I suppose she's an atlatean, she exuded a different aura, like she was uncomfortable here, weird … Next to the girl was a black haired boy, his eyes were covered by some dark glasses he was wearing, he was obviously handsome, he exuded an aura similar to Batman's cold, calculating and warm inside, but from him also emanated anger and distrust and at the same time it was warmer than Batman's, he seemed very interesting ; next to him was another black haired boy, with freckles and brown eyes , his aura was shinning, apparently he was a very joyful person, he was whispering something to the boy with the shades, who seemed unfazed.

"Oh! Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash!" – said the brown eyed boy – "that's robin" – he said pointing to the one next to him – "Abuse" – pointing now to the red headed one – "it's cool if you forget their names …"

"I'm honored to be included" – it was the only thing I could think of.

"Hey Aquagirl!" – said Kid Flash, waving at the girl – "come meet Miss M"

This is it! Make a good impression Lara! uh … what do girls usually say? Oh right! Compliment each other's clothes, I can do that!

"I like your t-shirt" – I said, changing my t-shirt to look like hers at the same time, she smiles back, YES! I didn't mess it up!

"Today is the day" – said Robin and I couldn't agree more, today is the happiest day of my life!

**Author's note: this is a different version of the Young Justice, it has the same plot, mainly, but different characters, for example my OCs Aquagirl and Miss Martian (I know there is a Miss Martian and two Aquagirls but none of them are on my story, they might cameo though), give it a shot pls.**

**» telepathic conversation**

**-"normal conversation"**

**thinking**


	2. Ch2 - Welcome to Happy Harbor

Chapter 2 – Welcome to Happy Harbor

The cave is amazing! Everything is so big, clean and … wow! I've just finished the 'unpacking', I think my room can be considered a normal one now, I guess … Maybe I should bake some cookies for the team, everyone loves cookies right? right!

Just when I closed the oven I hear the computer say

**Recognized Robin B.0.1**

"Hello Robin "

"Hey "– at least he says hi, aquagirl hasn't talked to me much but I respect her decision, 'beg' for her attention doesn't seem like a good plan…

Robin was doing something in the computer, more like tracking someone, when Aquagirl showed up and simply said – "Who?" – and robin answered – "Red Tornado"- after a few minutes of comfortable silence the computer announced two arrivals

**Recognized Abuse B.0.2 / Kid Flash B.0.3**

Both seemed anxious for something, before I could greet them they attacked Robin with questions

"Did you asked him?"

"What did he say?"

"He's arriving now" – answered Robin

"Then what're we waiting for ?!" – Kid Flash reminds me of a ball of energy

The boys ran into the entrance of the cave, I look to Aquagirl but she seems as lost as me so, I decide to follow them, I'm curious. Red Tornado is arriving, just like Robin said.

"Red Tornado!" – Screams the brown eyed speedster

"Greetings, is there a reason why you intercepted me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us" – Robin seems annoyed by the android

"Missions assignments are the Batman's responsibility" – Robin looks even more annoyed …

"But it's been over a week and –"

"You'll be tested soon enough"- said the Android, interrupting Abuse – "for the time being simply enjoy each others' company"

"This team is not a social club!" – I'm surprised Robin hasn't attacked Red Tornado yet.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise, perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing with the cave."

"Keep busy … "- hissed Kid Flash, he was angry, actually everyone was furious

"They think they can just fool us like this ?!" – I don't understand what Robin meant with that … but maybe I should help them ! Using my telepathy !

"I'll find out !" – I did exactly as Uncle J'onn taught me but nothing, weird did he had his mind blank ? Only Machines, never mind, great work Lara! – "I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine inorganic, I cannot read his mind …"

"Nice try though "– how nice of him – "So, you know what I'm thinking ?" – I'm confused should I read his mind ? To what purpose ?

"Tt we all know what you're thinking now "– Robin said while punching the speedster in the arm. And I'm still confused…

"And now we tour the clubhouse, awesome !" – I think Abuse was being sarcastic, the reason why they were all angry was bugging me. What's wrong ? Maybe we should try to change subject of the conversation …

"Well, Aquagirl and I live here, we can play tour guides …" - they all turned to face us, the girls.

"Don't look at me".

"We won't " - this answer made aquagirl angry which only made Kid Flash happy … still confused… -" a private tour sounds a lot more fun …" - was he trying to flirt ? I'm still very new to that concept so …

"She never said private!" – complained Abuse

"Team building, we'll all go" – said the boy wonder looking bored, maybe I could cheer him up …

"Well, this would be the front door, the cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and the Green Lanterns in the early days of the League, when I wasn't even born" – said Kid Flash smugly

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice ?" – that was a good question, the cave seemed fine

"The cave's secret location had been compromised" – Robin still looked bored

"So they traded it for a tourist trap ? Yeah, sounds smart"

"Wait! If the villains know, we should be on constant alert"

"Thebadguysknowweknowthattheyknowabouttheplace,sotheywillneverlookhere" – what ? and why was he holding my hand now ? was it custom ? Why was he making that weird face ?

"He means we're hiding in plain sight" – explained Abuse, taking my hand from the speedster who glared at the red head

"Thanks, that's much clearer"

"I smell smoke" – said Robin suddenly, smoke ?!

"Ah! My cookies" – I fly as fast as I can, but when I get there, it's too late, I couldn't save them … - "I was trying Granny's recipe from episode 29 from ; uh, never mind …"

"I bet they would have tasted great" – Abuse seemed nice …

"He doesn't seem to mind" – says robin pointing towards Kid Flash who was eating my burnt cookies

"I have a serious metabolism … ?"

"Uh … I'll make more … ?"

"It was sweet of you to make any"

"Thanks Abuse"

"We're off duty, call me Colin" – he said winking an eye at the end of the sentence.

"I'm Jai" – he said in a weird soft voice – "see I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Glasses, over here. Batman has forbidden boy wonder to tell anyone his real name …"

"Mine is no secret is L'arn L'osn, but please call me Lara, it's an earth name, I prefer it to the Martian one, after all I'm on earth now … "- Aquagirl seemed left out and kind of sad …

» Don't worry Aquagirl, we'll find you an earth name too …

"Get out of my head !" – she said rather loudly and really angry, the boys looked at me confused

» What's wrong ? – I asked everyone – »I don't understand everyone communicates telepathically on Mars

"Rachel Stop! Things are different here on earth, here your powers are a huge invasion of privacy" – warned me Robin, his voice now sounded a lot like Batman's.

"Besides CADMUS has left a bad taste in her mind" – said Kid Flash half whispering half laughing

"I didn't mean to …"

"Just stay out" – she looked furious but at least she wasn't yelling at me …

"Hello Lara! I know what we can do !" - I hope they like bioships … here she is! The others arrived shortly – "It's my martian bioship" – I introduced her proudly

"Huh, Cute, not aerodynamic but cute" – Jai, always trying to be smartest …

"It's resting silly, I'll wake it" - » C'mon girl, time to show them what we can do « the bioship responded happily , I was going to enter but I realized that they weren't following me – "Well, are you coming or not ?" – I asked them, challenging, thankfully they followed me in – strap in for launch – I could hear a _whoa!_ from Jai and a _Cool! _from Colin – Red Tornado please open the bay doors.

"Impressive" – said Robin after a few minutes, the thought that I could make something that he would compliment made me blush, It's obvious he didn't give those very often

"She sure is …" - said Jai dreamily – "I mean the ship, that like all ships it's a … she …" - he corrected quickly

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth" – mocked the Boy Wonder

"Dude …"

"Why don't you show us some martian shape shifting ?" – he suggested, okay you can do this Lara, don't get nervous just because Robin is watching your every move, I decided to copy Robin first, since he was the one that suggested the demonstration, not because his suit was awesome, pfff what an idea, he had a smirk when he saw me as Robin, then I decided to imitate Kid Flash who said – "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot ? "– Hot ? what's that supposed to mean ?, I ignored it and turned back into Miss M

"You know you won't fool anyone with those" – of course he would point my mistakes he was a bat after all, at least he was nice to me

"I know, it's just that mimicking boys is a lot harder"

"And your clothes ? "– said Abuse making faces

"They're organic like the ship, they respond to my mental commands"

"As long as they're the only ones …"

"Hey Lar, can you do the ghosting through walls that the Martian Manhunter does ?"

"Density shifting ? No, it's a very advance technique" – and it's kind of disgusting

"Well, the Flash can vibrate his molecules trough a wall, when he tries it ? Bloody nose " - Robin was really funny and nice, in a broody way.

"Dude!" – whined Jai

"Hey! There's something I can do, Camouflage mode !"

"Useful …"

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant, I suggest you investigate, covertly, I'm sending coordinates"

"Received, adjusting course"

"Tornado is keeping us busy again" – said Kid Flash, why were they like this ? C'mon think of something to cheer them up … I know!

"Well, a simple fire led you to Aquagirl, we should find out what caused the alert"

"I think I know the cause" – said the atlatean looking at the left

Oh great! Just what I needed.

**Author's note: I know it seems kind of the same but in later chapters it will look different promise, for example their back stories are different, and the pairings will be different, there will be some big characters like Red Robin or Nightwing doing a cameo, so … yeah, different.**

**Anyway I know Jai's a little too OOC and my OC's look not very original, but they will, the plot is mainly the same, I admit, but there will be a few changes too … Lian is also going to show up at certain point of the story … There will be also chapters that are not based on the tv show like chapter 4 for example … I know Damian is less serial killer (xD) here but it's because he has been molded by Nightwing, Colin, Stephanie and Bruce for 5 years, he's 15 right now by the way … So he's more civilized, he's still Damian though, he will call someone idiot soon :P **

**Pls R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only my OC's back story … **


	3. Ch3 - Mister Twister

A huge tornado came towards us, I desperately tried to get out of the way, and thankfully I was able to pull us out of the mess before the bioship got dizzy.

I open hatches so everyone can get out and send the bioship away so that she doesn't get hurt, although I keep her close enough that she stays in my mental range.

"Robin, are tornados common in New England?" asks Colin "Robin?"

The absence of the answer also catches my attention, I look for the boy wonder but he's nowhere in sight, strange …

"He was just here …"

The only answer I got was a "Get used to it" from Abuse and a "I hate it when he does that!" from Kid Flash, apparently the fact that he disappeared was normal …

We rush inside the building and see Robin Flying into a column, Aquagirl goes to his side to check if he was alright, a wave of relief passed through her, so I deduce that he is okay.

"So, who's your new friend?" joked the atlatean.

"Don't know but he plays rough" Really? Because he sounds fine, he doesn't even look tired

"My apologies" stated a mechanical voice, which took my attention from Robin to the huge red and black … man with an armor? robot? … I'm not sure " You may address me as Mister Twister" he sounded over confident but I got no emotions from him, maybe the suit was immune to my powers…

Soon we were all attacking him, Aquagirl, Colin and Jai went for the direct approach which failed and I ended up knocked out by a flying atlatean, they're tougher and heavier than they look, and Kid Flash was sent out of the building.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, I was not expecting however children" this sentence made all my teammates extremely angry, and caused me a headache.

"We're not children!" roared the boy wonder

I heard some thuds and _ahgs!, _which only worries me, so I try to get up and try not to drown on this pool of anger and frustration, I don't want to lose control.

"Objectively you are" retorts the _Twister-man_ "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing"

"Well we hate to see you disturbed, let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can!"

What? What is _turbed?_ I looked at Robin who gave me a reassuring nod, taking it as a lead to attack, I choose to use my telekinesis, because good old punch in the face technique wasn't working, I spot a huge metal thing above the villain, maybe I could knock him out with that, I just have to pull and – ups, I broke it and a lot of gas rained on top of the Mister Twister, oh well at least I did something.

Colin makes a move and almost touches the bad guy but he's sent away, I almost get knocked out again by a flying teammate, and this time it was harder because Abuse was huge.

Aquagirl, Robin and I try to reach him but he sends three tornados and we hit the floors_, ouch!_

"Indeed that was quite turbing, thank you"

We get up slowly, all of us with headaches and rush outside, when we arrive there we see Kid Flash flying, I think fast and catch him with my telekinesis.

"I got you Jai" I inform him, seen that he was still waiting for the impact …

"Wow, thanks!"

"I thought you all have learned your limitations by now"

"What do you want?" Boomed Robin.

"Isn't it obvious?" Actually no "I'm waiting for a real hero" stated the Mister while gaining altitude.

"Read his mind, find a weakness" demanded Robin

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to do that" he said it himself only an hour ago…

My answer made Robin very frustrated, what did I say?

"It's okay with the bad guys!" alleged Colin exasperated, and waving his arms in the air too.

"Oh, okay, then …" I concentrate and close my eyes, I try to hear something but, nothing, just like a robot, that's it, because if it were an armor immune to my powers, I couldn't hear what he was saying but his mental presence could not be hidden, however the Mister Twister was completely empty "Nothing, I'm getting nothing" I affirm, for the second time this day, those words pass through my just like when I was trying to read Red Tornado … "Ah! Hello Lara! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android, and how many red androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here, after saying we would be tested soon enough …" said Robin making the connection.

"This is his test! Something to keep us busy" spit Abuse furious

"Speedy called it, we're a joke!" Kid Flash sounded tired, from him emanated sadness besides the anger and frustration. Wait a second. Who's speedy?

Robin was the one with more anger, it would scare anyone, he was trying to control it obviously, he roared and punched a tree, wow he was very strong for a human …

The three boys approached the android

"This game … So over!" whispered Jai to Colin.

"We know who you are and what you want" started Abuse

"So let's end this" finished a, probably, murderous Boy wonder.

"Consider it ended" That doesn't sound good

Mister Twister threw two tornados into the sky which created a huge storm, with lightning and everything!

"An impressive show but the cat is already out of the bag, we will not engage!" shouted Colin

"Shit" hissed Robin to himself, he was even angrier.

"Uh, guys … Can Red Tornado do that?" inquired a confused Kid Flash

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic" mocked the android

Suddenly a huge lightning bolt came towards us and caused an explosion that sent us all flying and knocking out most of the team. Aquagirl and I are the toughest and we were behind the boys so we weren't knocked out, however the fire, even though it only lasted for a few seconds it made me dizzy for a moment, however Aquagirl didn't hesitate and attacked but she didn't succeed.

I open my eyes and see Mister Twister ready to kill us, so I call the bioship, who comes quickly to my aid, in camouflage mode, and I place her between the team and the android, maybe he thinks we disappeared and lets us go.

"Fine then! I won't deny you children have power but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objective" I hear Jai waking up and ready to talk so I shut him up with my hand "So stay concealed, if you confront me again I will show no mercy" and he left

"What happened?" asked Kid Flash with a slurred voice

"I placed the bioship between us" I explained

I hear a ahg! and the sound of a rock breaking, I see it's Aquagirl, she looks at me with hatred, the look hurts and the atmosphere is heavy.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" she snapped "You tricked us into thinking that Twister- "

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Colin cut her off

"It was a rookie mistake we shouldn't have listened" hissed Robin, he was as angry as Aquagirl maybe more

"You're pretty inexperienced …" You have no idea… "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here" said Jai while rubbing the back of his neck

"Stay out of our way" warned me Robin

I felt horrible, not just because they were kicking me out, because they probably won't trust me anymore, because I felt all the hate in my own skin, because I let Uncle J'onn down, but also because I almost killed them … Maybe I'm not ready to be in the team.

"I was just trying to be part of the team …" I could feel that Colin wasn't angry at me actually he pitied me, an emotion I don't like but was at least better than hatred.

"To be honest, I don't think we really have a team yet" And he leaves

I go to the bioship to head home, on the way I call Red Tornado and explain him the situation, they might not like me but that doesn't mean I want them to get hurt.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's interesting that you have put yourselves in such conditions"

"Well, I think the team needs your help"

"If I intervened it would not be to help, still it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy"

Yeah it is odd, Red Tornado comes to Happy Harbor to be our _den mother _and a few days later this android similar to Red Tornado comes to Happy Harbor looking for a real hero, like one of the Justice League, like Red Tornado … that's why he said _Ironic_ when we thought that he was Tornado, because he was actually looking for him! "Hello Lara!" But maybe this time I should discuss first with Red Tornado my plan just to avoid another Let's-Hate-Lara moment …

»Listen to me, all of you

My psychic presence makes them uncomfortable, but right now they have to suck it up!

»What did we tell you?

Hissed into my mind the atlatean.

»I know! And I know that I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do, please, trust me

I explained the plan, I was going to be disguised as Red Tornado, Aquagirl would be on the water, ready to attack and Kid Flash would be my tornados.

"Hit the showers boys" whatever that means "I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you cannot

"But we've got a plan now!" whined Abuse, he wasn't a bad actor …

"The subject is not up for debate" They all left and placed themselves in position

Okay Lara you can do this

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up" aha! I was right, he was expecting Tornado!

"I'm here now" I pretend I'm creating a tornado, when I'm actually throwing dust into the air so that he doesn't notice Jai

"We are evenly matched Twister"

"No Tornado, we are not" he starts to throw lightning bolts at me, great just great, I try to dodge them but one hits me, thankfully I'm away from the fire and I'm able to keep the disguise.

"Remain still android" from the tip of his fingers come snake type things … I don't know, but they place themselves in my neck "the reprogramming won't take long" so that was his plan.

I grab the cables and shape shift back into my martian form only from the neck up.

"Longer than you might think"

"No!" He sounds horrified jeez …

I push him with my telekinesis into the tornado Kid Flash is creating which sends him flying into Abuse who pretty much destroys him and sends him flying with a good punch into the sea where Aquagirl gives him a huge electric shock, causing an explosion that sends him back up so I, in my martian form, can take his arms away with my telekinesis and Robin throws him two explosives batarangs. In the end the Mister Twister is destroyed and from inside crawls a man

"foul, I call foul" he says terrified, only no emotions emanate from him, no mental presence either, so before he can escape I smash him with a huge rock

"Lara no!" screams Colin trying to stop me, but I ignore him and let the rock fall on top of the man

"Don't know how things are done in mars" started Robin trying to contain his anger "but on earth we don't execute our captives!" I try not to smile while I answer but I can't help it

"You said you trust me" he was the one to give me a second chance

My answer made everyone confuse, so instead of explaining I simply lifted the rock, so that the android-man was visible, and a wave of Oh!'s followed.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind"

"Cool souvenir" added Jai picking up the eye of the android

"We should have more faith in you" said Aquagirl shyly, yay! She doesn't hate me!

"Yeah!" cheered the happy speedster "You rocked this mission! Get it? Rocked …" he said pointing to the huge rock.

I did get it, I actually got a joke! but it wasn't that funny …

"Ignore him" apparently I wasn't the only one … I hope I wasn't blushing, being this close to Robin when we weren't fighting makes me very nervous.

"Yeah, we're just turbed that you're in the team!"

"Ah, thanks me too" whatever turbed means …

We got back to the cave, bringing the android with us, Robin explained to Red Tornado what happened, he seems use to it, all of it, I'm curious of how long he has been Robin…

"…It was clearly created to destroy or sabotage you"

"Agreed"

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" I inquire

"No, this was your battle, I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you nor should you solve mine for me"

"But if you're in danger- "

"Consider this matter ended" said Red Tornado, cutting me off

"Batman, Flash, Superman would have jump right in to fix it"

True, even though the android seems cold and distant he respects us and believes that we can solve our problems, he seems wise too.

"Guess If we're having a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need" remarked Jai

"Dude, Harsh!" whispered Colin

"And inaccurate, I have a heart, carbon and steel, I also have excellent hearing."

"Ah, right, sorry, I'll try to be more accurate" shuttered the speedster

"and more respectful" sang whispering Abuse

I heard a "tt" from Robin, apparently he was leaving, Jai and Colin rushed to his side

"Speedy was so wrong" started Kid Flash

"this team thing" continued Abuse

"might just work out" finished the boy wonder

I agree, whoever is that Speedy was wrong.

"Hey" Was that Aquagirl? Talking to me? Me? I thought she only talks with Robin …

I turn around so I can face her and raise an eyebrow like I was saying 'yes?'

"Up for a swim?" she asks nicely

I smile and follow her in response, I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship

**Author's Note: I know that Damian has superpowers now in the comics but not in my story, sorry, but I'm thinking about another story where he has superpowers. Next chapter is origin stories ^.^ please Review, I'm new and trying to improve, English is also not my first language so … the next chapter is a lot more original … **


	4. Ch4 - Origin Stories pt1

I was walking towards the kitchen reading the new book Uncle J'onn gave me when suddenly a blast of wind passes by my side and says

"Hi there" why was Jai always using that weird tone of voice whenever we are alone? It's weird …

"Hello Jai"

"Hey!" again? "Are you busy? … uh … I mean …" he seemed nervous, and again I do not know why, the boys were very confusing, Colin uses strange words and creates some too, and I never understand anything of what he says when he starts talking about the Pokémon, whatever that is, Jai always tells me strange things and praises me all the time, which irritates Colin and annoys Robin for some reason, and then there is Robin that seems the less confusing but the most interesting, probably not for humans, but for me it is very frustrating seeing all the emotions, their complexity and having no idea of what is really happening in his head and the worst part is that his emotions towards the others confuses me, especially when he doesn't act accord with them.

"Do you need help?" - I try to do the breaking of the ice I believe it's called…

"Uh? I mean, no, so … what're you doing?"

"Not much, I was just going to make a sandwich and read my new book" he looks disappointed…

"Would you like one?" now he's embarrassed

"Oh, haha, No thanks … Besides I pretty much cleaned out everything that was in here anyway" he admitted while rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor

"Which reminds me, someone needs to go shopping." He seemed confident and serious "You got anything planned for tonight?"

"No. I was just planning on hanging around the cave tonight"

"Oh really?" why was he so excited? "That's cool, hey … hum … here's an idea, do you, like, want to go to the movies?"

"Sure, I would love to!" from what I've heard going to the movies is very fun! … and expensive "But … I don't have any money"

"Oh. me neither." He's really upset …

"How about surfing? Do you want to go surfing?" and he's excited, it's kind of dizzy how he changes from sad to happy to sad to happy again in a few seconds "You and I can hit the waves, I could teach you how to surf Kid Flash style!" he was, what I suppose it was, imitating a professional surfer, he looked ridiculous … I've heard of surf before, but right now was very cold outside even if it is summer …

"Wouldn't it be better in the daytime?"

"Oh … "seems like he had forgotten about that detail "I guess you're right, probably too dark out"

There was a moment of awkward silence, he looked at me with a sad face, concentrated, probably thinking on a new plan, I looked at him with a blank expression unsure of how to proceed.

"There's a full moon tonight. Want to sit outside and look at the stars?" he said waving a hand and looking at the roof

"That sounds nice"

"Great! We can build a fire and everything."

"A fire?" My uncle told me to stay away from fire or anything extremely hot

"Yeah, you know a nice roaring campfire … Oh, wait, sorry, I forgot." he even putted a hand on his mouth like he had said an awful thing, I don't want to ruin his plans again, I suppose it's okay if I don't feel the fire's heat right?

"It's okay Jai, as long as I don't have to sit too close …"

"Great!" Yes! I didn't mess it up "Tonight would be perfect! We can roast marshmallows and everything!"

"Marshmallows? I've never had a marshmallow before!"

"We can make s'mores, you know, with graham crackers, chocolate and stuff"

"I've heard of them but never had one either. Can we make those?"

"Totally! So, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea!"

"Awesome!"

"Oh this is so exciting!"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll grab some things and we can go" and _woosh!_ he was gone

Jai's idea seems great but why don't I invite the others? We're a team after all …

I found Aguagirl by the swimming pool she was practicing, creating wonderful creatures, well more like re-creating.

"Aquagirl, Jai had an idea –"

"Well that can't be good" she said without even looking at me

"He suggested to sit outside, look at the stars and eat marshmallows, would you like to join us?"

She paused, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go, but why?

"Just the three of us?" I guess it is true that she doesn't seem to like Jai very much "I'll invite the others as well, I'm sure Colin will love the idea" he's the only one that really talks with us, the girls.

"Okay, I guess"

We found Robin and Abuse in the living room playing videogames, I told them the plan and as expected Colin was super excited, Robin shrugged, god sometimes he looked like a robot, everyone had emotions surrounding them just like they had auras, however Robin was able to shut down those emotions, that can't be healthy.

"…Gathered a couple of chairs, some firewood, scrounged the pantry for graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows and now we'll cozy up together outside – "Jai was ranting happily until he saw the rest of the team and got extremely upset and irritated "– just … the … what?"

"We're going to need a lot more stuff than that if we're going to go camping" remarked Robin with a smirk, and Colin was trying not to laugh, even Aquagirl was enjoying watching the distressed speedster and I as always missing out on the joke …

"I hope you don't mind, I invited all the others to join in the fun with the s'mores …" the only answer I got was a "fine, whatever"

"This was a great idea; don't you think Jai?" teased Colin "Camping in the great outdoors!"

"I don't remember inviting you" replied bitterly the black haired boy "Besides I didn't say anything about camping. I said camp fire. big difference between just a campfire and the hole camping thing. I don't like camping outside – "

"-tt- of course not"

"Unless of course I'm camping with that special someone …" why am I special to him? Not to be rude but we barely know each other …

"Dude, kind of bordering on the creepy" I agree with Colin

"Well, I think all of us camping is a great idea" hopefully this will end the debate

"She doesn't seem to think so" and they pretty much ignore me …

"She's probably on sugar overload" joked Robin, he was joking right!?

"So, this is what you do when you go camping? Sleep in these flimsy things called tents and sit around the fire?" asked Aquagirl, she was sitting by my side, atlateans and martians don't go well with heat.

"Yeah that's pretty much about it gills" she hated that nickname "so if you feel like heading home I can sit out here with Ms. M … alone" in response she rolled her eyes

"You're as subtle as a train wreck, you know that?" smirked Robin

"You're not going to catch any fish unless you go fishing dude, sorry no offense aquy"

"Just shut up!" hissed the atlantean

"You know, usually you sit around the campfire and tell stories"

"Oh! I would love to hear your story Colin. Could you tell us how you became Abuse?"

"I was thinking more of a ghost story type of thing but I guess … whatever, I hope you guys don't think it'll be too boring"

"Not at all! I would love to hear it!" I cheered

"Yeah me too" added Aquagirl not as joyfully as me of course

"Well I was born in Gotham, you know the famous city with heroes like Batman, Batwoman, mr. grumpy pants over here and villains like poison ivy, two-face, the scarecrow and the joker of course. When I was ten, I was already an orphan and a runaway because orphanage in Gotham equals hell on earth so, one night the scarecrow kidnapped me, and a few other kids, totally casual, and experimented on me with some bane venom, the consequences? Every time I lose control I transform into a huge human beast which I later called Abuse. I had lots of problems because of that, until one night I ran into Robin, helped him with the bad guys and made a friend for a lifetime"

Wow what a story!

"Also since I didn't have any superhero close to me or with the same powers I trained with a couple of them, becoming famous on the way. Who would say that being captured and experimented on could make your life go from bad to worse to awesome!"

"Impressive, it happened in a very unique way"

"You can say that …"

"Yeah if you think that's unique wait until you hear my story,

_To be continued…_


End file.
